Love's Science
by Marisa1305
Summary: Bella es una joven científica prestigiosa que da clases en la universidad y está preparando su tesis. ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Cambiará el rumbo de sus investigaciones?
1. 00 PREFACIO

LA CIENCIA DEL AMOR

Bella es una joven científica prestigiosa que da clases en la universidad y está preparando su tesis. ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Cambiará el rumbo de sus investigaciones?

**PREFACIO**

Nunca hasta hoy había pensado en rendirme. Ya llevo demasiado tiempo y no logro encontrar la solución. Apenas he dormido un par de horas al día en toda la semana. Estoy exhausta, mi mente no da más de sí.

Oh! Mierda. Me ha caído la probeta de ensayo y encima me he cortado. Sólo esto me faltaba, cansada, con la mente nublada y además herida… esto se va a poner feo. No veo nada.

_Espero sus reviews. No sean muy duras, es mi primera historia._


	2. 01 HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

**HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR?**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba tan distraída como siempre cuando, de repente, la melodía de Muse comenzó a sonar en mi móvil, acepté la llamada y escuche una voz al otro lado:

Señorita Swan?

Sí, soy yo, dígame.

Buenos días, soy Mary, le llamo del departamento de personal de la Universidad de Harvard. Queríamos comunicarle que a partir de mañana ya puede ocupar el alojamiento que le corresponde como parte del personal de la Universidad.

¿En serio? No puedo creer que me hayan encontrado sitio tan pronto. ¿Dónde podré quedarme exactamente?

Como sabe se alojará en una de las viviendas destinadas al personal. Debido a su situación personal, dado que se encuentra soltera y no tiene cargas familiares, se alojará en una de las casitas compartidas de la zona Este del campus, la número 13.

Oh, muchas gracias por el aviso, ¿cuándo puedo pasar a por las llaves?

Mañana mismo señorita Swan. La espero entonces.

Sí, por favor. Hasta mañana.

Colgué el teléfono. Había esperado esta llamada toda la semana creyendo que era casi imposible que me encontraran un sitio tan rápidamente, y menos a estas alturas del año, pero al fin había llegado la bendita llamada y podría dejar la pensión y la amable señora Morris y sus charlas interminables…

Ya casi era la hora de cenar y tendría que bajar irremediablemente si no quería que nadie golpeara la puerta de mi habitación insistentemente para que lo hiciera, con el pretexto de que estoy muy delgada como para no cenar. Así que, me armé de valor, y bajé las escaleras hacia el comedor, total mañana ya cenaría en mi nuevo hogar, dulce hogar.

Al entrar en la estancia, el olor del pollo asado inundó mi nariz y, la verdad, me abrió el apetito. La cena estaba muy bien presentada y tenía una pinta genial. Había verduras para acompañar el pollo, y pan caliente. Para los postres había una gran bandeja de fruta variada y, si lo deseaba, podía tomar un café antes de subir de nuevo a mi habitación.

Cené rápidamente intentando evitar las preguntas de la Sra. Morris, pero debía comunicarle que, al día siguiente, abandonaría la pensión.

Sra. Morris, mañana al mediodía dejaré la pensión. Me han llamado de la universidad, ya tienen un alojamiento libre para mí.

Oh, ¿de veras querida? Siento mucho que tengas que dejarnos pero me alegro por ti. De todas maneras si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes volver cando quieras.

Muchas gracias. Estoy muy a gusto aquí, pero necesito alojarme más cerca del trabajo, y espero estar cómoda allí. Bueno, voy a recoger mis cosas. Hasta mañana. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches querida.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y empecé a hacer las maletas a toda prisa, quería terminar cuanto antes y acostarme para que el tiempo pasara rápido. Qué ganas tenía de que llegara mañana.

Debí de quedarme dormida a eso de la 1, todo iva bien hasta que me desperté alarmada, había tenido un extraño sueño. Caminaba hacia el altar, donde me esperaba una figura masculina, de cabellos broncíneos y ojos dorados, rostro pálido y sonrisa torcida, se le veía hermoso y cada vez más a medida que me acercaba, pero cuando llegué a su altura se había desvanecido. No recuerdo su cara, sólo recuerdo el color de su cabello, sus ojos y su tez blanca, pero no su rostro. Lógico, si tenemos en cuenta que era demasiado hermoso para mí, demasiado perfecto.

Cuando llegué a las oficinas de la universidad, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa por recoger las llaves y saber algo más de mi nuevo alojamiento.

Buenos días, la Srta. Mary me está esperando.

Swan, verdad? Pase al fondo a la derecha.

Muchas gracias.

DEPARTAMENTO DE PERSONAL. Rezaba el rótulo de la puerta. Llamé y al no oír respuesta, entré.

Varias personas me miraron al verme pasar como preguntándose qué hacía yo allí. Caminé entre las mesas hacia el fondo de la estancia0, donde había una puerta que decía "Jefe de Personal", pensé que era ahí donde tenía que dirigirme ya que, aunque había empezado a trabajar en el laboratorio, todavía no era oficial mi contrato. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, una joven que alcanzó:

Buenos días, debo suponer que es usted la señorita Isabella Swan.

Oh, esto, sí, Bella Swan. Usted debe de ser Mary.

En efecto, la estaba esperando. Tiene que firmar su contrato y recoger las llaves de su alojamiento. He de advertirle que lo compartirá con alguien más, puede que llegue esta tarde o mañana, no lo sabemos todavía.

Gracias, espero que sea alguien agradable.

No lo sé, pero parce que es alguien muy reservado, sólo nuestro anterior Decano lo conoció, y de hecho fue él el que aprobó su beca justo antes de que lo asesinaran.

Vaya, había leído algo en los periódicos. ¿Lo asesinaron por algo que tenía que ver con sus investigaciones, no?

No lo sabemos, pero sí se llevaron algo del laboratorio. Usted y su compañero venían para ayudarle en sus investigaciones, pero me temo que ahora tendrán que abandonar el proyecto o comenzarlo desde el principio ya que lo que se llevaron fue

El cuaderno del profesor y unas muestras muy valiosas. – Dijo una voz masculina procedente de la puerta del Jefe de Personal. Un señor con una pinta algo anticuada, con una pajarita y un jersey de rombos asomaba por la puerta.- Como siempre nuestra Mary tan discreta. Soy el señor Worker. Mary, hágala pasar a mí despacho, por favor.

Sí señor.

Entré al despacho del Sr. Worker, creo que era el jefe de personal. No parecía muy amigable. Se limitó a indicarme dónde tenía que firmar y darme una bienvenida un poco fría. Dándome instrucciones sobre cómo debía cuidar mi nuevo alojamiento, como si yo no supiera.

Al salir vi a Mary en su mesa de trabajo y me entregó las llaves, junto con una sonrisa y un "espero que te vaya bien".

Subí a mi coche, y me dirigí a la zona Este del campus en busca de la casita número 13, la que me habían dado. Era una casita pequeña, blanca, con el tejado rojo. Tenía un pequeño jardín en la entrada, y hasta chimenea en el salón. Había dos habitaciones en la parte de abajo, y la cocina, un baño y el salón que también era el recibidor. En el piso de arriba había una habitación abuhardillada y un baño. Es perfecta para mí, pensé, aunque habré de compartirla con otra persona, ojalá que no sea tan reservado como dicen. Seguí investigando la parte de abajo, y todavía me reservaba una sorpresa más la pequeña casita: la cocina tenía una puerta trasera que daba a un patio ajardinado, en donde había un balancín y una mesa con sillas de madera. La casa era agradable.

Antes de deshacer mi equipaje y acomodarme decidí sentarme en el sofá y me quede ensimismada en mis pensamientos:

_"Hoy es mi primer día. El primer día de mi nueva vida y en mi nuevo hogar. He dejado de ser una chica más, ahora soy toda una doctora y comienzan mis investigaciones. Soy hematóloga y microbióloga. Tengo una beca en investigación hematológica por la Universidad de Harvard. Me ha costado mucho conseguirla. No ha sido fácil, se han presentado miles de solicitudes y al final sólo me la han concedido a mí y a otra persona. Pero no me importa porque ya estoy en mi hogar, hogar dulce hogar."_

________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, qué tal? Sí, ya sé que me vana a querer matar, pero es que el trabajo, la familia, no me dejan tiempo libre. He tenido un ratito y me he puesto a escribir. Voy a continuar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Espero poder colgarlo pronto. Dejen sus mensajes y díganme qué les parece.

Nos leemos!!


	3. 02 DE SANGRE Y HIELO

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

**DE SANGRE Y HIELO**

**Mr. Cléber' Hz POV**

El tiempo apremiaba, sabía que no me quedaba mucho. Vendrían a por mí de un momento a otro. Ya casi lo tenía todo preparado, había jugado bien mis cartas, o eso creía.

En cuanto había visto su carta de recomendación y su foto, le reconocí. Era la persona adecuada. Sé que lo logrará. Puede que incluso se cure a sí mismo, aunque eso lo pondría en peligro, como había hecho con mi Eva. Ella era tan hermosa, me enamoré de ella en cuanto la vi. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si era hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera? Era perfecta, con su pálida piel, y sus ojos, sus ojos… el espejo de su alma. Me abruman los recuerdos. He de darme prisa si quiero ganarles la partida.

Tomé el expediente de la persona que había escogido el comité. Su angelical cara me transmitió los sentimientos de su alma. Era guapa, aunque no demasiado, su expediente era impecable, era muy inteligente. Seguro que podría con el duro trabajo que la esperaba. Aunque se veía frágil reconocí en sus ojos la fuerza necesaria y el coraje de su espíritu. El león y la oveja. Serían perfectos. Lo presentía.

Mary, ya tengo los escogidos para la beca de laboratorio que trabajarán conmigo.

¿Los? ¿Qué no era sólo un becario?

Sí, en un principio… pero he decidido que podemos permitirnos otra beca.

My bien Sr. Clever, dígame los nombres y se lo haré saber inmediatamente. ¿Cómo escogió al otro?

Personalmente, pos supuesto, el comité confía en mí criterio. – Claro que lo había escogido personalmente, cómo no hacerlo en cuanto lo reconocí.

y ella presenta un expediente impecable, aunque el muchacho no se queda atrás. Mi intuición no me puede fallar.

Dentro de dos semanas tiene un par de huecos en su agenda, Decano Clever, así que los citaré por separado.

Esta bien Mary, encárguese de todo, pero asegúrese de que esta vez les lleguen las cartas.

Volví a mi despacho, recogí mis cosas y salí hacia el laboratorio. No puedo perder tiempo. He de prepararlo todo. En cuanto llegué supe que algo andaba mal. Escuché sus silenciosos pasos…

Al fin no vemos, Decano Clever. – Su voz me sobresalto, pese a que sabía que estaba allí.

Vaya, me habéis encontrado. Te han entrenado bien.

Soy un rastreador. Permítame presentarme, me llamo Demetri, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no? y también quién me envía y lo que hago aquí.

Sabía que los Vulturis no perdían el tiempo, pero enviarte a ti es demasiado, no creo que sea tan importante para ellos.

Usted no, desde luego, podemos permitirnos el lujo de acabar con su existencia. Sus investigaciones han llegado demasiado lejos.

Lo sé, estuve a punto de conseguirlo, Eva era la prueba. Por ello os la llevasteis.

Está donde debería estar, pero no te preocupes, pronto te encontrarás con ella en el infierno, donde ella ya te espera. – Sentí que sus palabras me desgarraban por dentro. La habían matado. Tenía la esperanza de que los hubiera convencido con su dulzura, pero no.

Pero, ¿por qué? Mis investigaciones podrían

Sí, podrían hacer que perdiéramos nuestro estatus. ¿Crees que después de tantos siglos de poder se van a limitar a perderlo tan fácilmente?

Puedo darles

¡Cállate! ¡No sigas! No tienes nada que ofrecer, al menos a nosotros. Tú no puedes seguir con esto cuando estás tan cerca.

Tienes razón, ya nada me importa. Mátame pues, acaba con esto, ya me estoy muriendo por dentro.

Qué frágiles sois los humanos, todo os duele. Vuestra alma sólo os otorga sufrimientos.

Vosotros también tenéis alma, sólo que os han de ayudar a encontrarla. Yo puedo hacerlo.

Vi cómo revolvía el laboratorio. Sabía lo que buscaba. Mi cuaderno, pero no lo IVA a encontrar tan fácilmente. Sólo había una persona que podría hacerlo, y no era esta criatura. Aún así después de revolverlo todo y dejar la estancia como si hubiera pasado un tornado, tomó las muestras que allí había y se acercó.

Veo que tu cuaderno no está aquí. Pero ya me lo esperaba. Dime dónde está y todo será más fácil para ti.

No puedo. Ya no existe lo he destruido antes. Esperaba vuestra visita. Lo he quemado, puedes comprobarlo en la chimenea de mi casa… ahora todo está en mí cabeza únicamente.

Así es que eso es lo que has destruido en tu casa. He visto los restos, pero quería asegurarme.

Pues ya lo has hecho. Ya tienes también las muestras, ahora tengo que volver a empezar, aunque no sé para qué.

Sí lo sabía, para destruirlos a todos. Después de todo han matado a mi amada, tengo que vengarla, si me dejan. Lo que este estúpido no sabe es que el cuaderno que he destruido es otro, el de otra investigación de la que por supuesto tengo copia. El verdadero esté en otra parte.

Bien terminemos con esto de una buena vez. Lo haremos a vuestro modo, ya que no puedo delatarnos. – Acto seguido sacó una pistola, tuvo tiempo de ponerle el silenciador, quitó el seguro y….

Lo último que sentí fue una quemadura en el estómago, y luego la vi. Era ella, pero mis ojos se nublaron, y todo estaba negro…

_¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus opiniones en el botoncito verde de aquí abajo. No se corten, pero no sean muy duras chicas._


	4. 03 EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE

**CAPITULO TERCERO**

**EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE**

**Carlisle's POV**

Abrí el sobre rápidamente. Sabía quién lo enviaba, su olor me lo decía, no hacía falta leer el remitente ni buscar el matasellos. Eva me previno de que llegaría… algún día llegaría, y no tenia nada claro si yo deseaba que llegara o no este día. Pero ha llegado.

_"Apreciado Doctor Cullen,_

_Puede que esté esperando la llegada de la presente con ansia… o puede que deseara que nunca hubiera llegado, pero Eva me dijo que confiara en usted… a pesar de todo._

_No nos conocimos personalmente, pero mi amada Eva me contó de usted y de su clan, que eran diferentes y que ella les conoció en el pasado, aunque tuvo que abandonarles para seguir su camino._

_Como habrá notado, el papel y el sobre están impregnados con su esencia, así lo quiso ella para que lo reconociera._

_Voy a permitirme tutearle porque estoy seguro de que hubiéramos sido grandes amigos, y me siento en confianza. Ciertamente si estás leyendo esto es porque hemos desaparecido ambos, tal vez para siempre, o al menos algo malo nos ha pasado._

_Sé que puedo ponerte en peligro, a ti y a tu familia, pero lo que tengo que contarte no puede perderse en el olvido, alguien ha de acabar lo que empecé, quizás tú mismo… o tu hijo. Creo que es lo suficientemente importante para que, al menos, te tomes la molestia de seguir leyendo, sabiendo que después no habrá marcha atrás. Si no estás dispuesto a que el secreto se vaya conmigo, sigue leyendo aún sabiendo lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser…"_

Sabía que algún día tendría noticias de Eva, que llegarían por medio de una carta, impregnada en su olor, tal y como habíamos acordado antes de que se alejara de mi familia. Ella no enviaba la carta, bueno en realidad sí, porque quien lo hacía seguía sus instrucciones. Pero había algo que me hacía temblar, algo oscuro y peligroso que podía leer entre líneas y que me advertían en la misma carta. Eva fue una más de nosotros, hacía treinta años que no teníamos noticias suyas, antes de que se marchara para perseguir un sueño. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Carlisle, tengo que deciros algo. Sé que va a dolernos a todos, pero tengo que hacerlo.- Me dijo mientras nos guiaba al salón. Yo ya sabía qué iba a decirnos, puesto que mi hijo lo había leído en su mente y me lo había contado, y mi hija había visto cuándo tomó la decisión.

Eva, sabes que eres para mí como una hermana.- Dijo Esme, su dulce rostro reflejaba la tristeza de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Lo siento, pero he de seguir mí camino. Me habéis enseñado mucho, pero necesito algo más que aquí, entre vosotros, no podré tener. Sabéis que tengo un sueño, quiero cantar y viajar, y aquí no puedo hacerlo.

Será muy peligroso para ti si te conviertes en alguien público. Te perseguirán cada vez que salgas a la calle, lo sabes. Alguien podría descubrir tú secreto y entonces no podrás evitar que te cacen. Serás una codiciada presa tanto para los humanos como para Ellos.

Sé de qué habláis, pero correré el riesgo. Sabéis que siempre he sido un alma libre… si tan sólo hubiera encontrado el amor las cosas serían diferentes.

Tía Eva, de qué alma libre hablas, sabes que la perdiste hace tiempo, que no tenemos alma. – Mi hijo hablo y sus palabras me entristecieron. Qué desesperación había en ellas y cuánta culpabilidad.

Al menos dinos dónde estarás o cómo localizarte si nos necesitas.

Llevo conmigo el cuaderno de cartas que me regalasteis por mi cumpleaños familiar. Si alguna vez necesito algo, os escribiré con sus hojas, mí esencia estará en ellas. Eso sí, no esperéis que os escriba, sólo si estoy realmente en peligro o a mí me sucede algo, os llegará la misiva.

Si no sale bien lo que planeas, siempre puedes regresar.

No fracasaré, eso sí, mi carrera será corta, diez o quince años a lo sumo, no puedo esconder que no envejezco… cuando me retire, buscaré un lugar tranquilo, y quién sabe si habré encontrado mi alma gemela…

La vimos salir de la habitación en lo que parecía un intento de esconder sus lágrimas, pero eso era imposible.

Mis hijos la ayudaron a poner su equipaje en el coche, y se despidieron con un abrazo, corto, evitando aumentar el dolor del momento.

No supimos más de ella, salvo por las noticias de sus éxitos profesionales, y su "repentina" muerte cuando se estrelló la avioneta que ella misma pilotaba en una isla del caribe. Nunca se encontraron sus restos, todos sabemos por qué.

Por eso, al recoger el sobre del buzón, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Sabía que algo había ocurrido, lo que no sabía era qué.

Pensé en seguir leyendo, pero esta decisión debía tomarse en familia. Así que esperé a que Esme volviera del trabajo para consultarlo con ella. Suerte que mi hijo se encontraba trabajando en el hospital de Chicago… por el resto no había que preocuparse, ninguno podía leer la mente. Además tampoco estaban en la ciudad.

Escuché llegar el auto. Los suaves pasos de mi esposa l caminar armoniosamente, luego abrió la puerta lentamente:

Cariño, ya estoy en casa.- Mi hermosa esposa entró en el estudio, su rostro era perfecto, como todos los nuestros, pero era de una dulzura extrema, y sus ojos caramelo transmitían una serenidad y un amor inmensurables.

Hola mi amor, ¿cómo ha ido hoy?

Bien, aunque un poco ajetreado por el final de curso de los niños. Ya tenía ganas de que terminaran las clases, estos niños cada vez me agotan más.

Siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

No me gusta nada ese tono. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Le mostré el sobre que tenía en mis manos. Ella lo miró, desorientada, pero entonces respiró y supo que algo había pasado. Sus ojos dulces se entristecieron, y se hubieran llenado de lágrimas de haber podido.

Llegó esta mañana. No me he atrevido a leerla toda. No la ha escrito Eva, pero sí alguien muy cercano a ella. Parece que algo les ha sucedido a ambos, no sé el qué, pero al parecer habían descubierto algo importante. En la carta lo explica todo, pero no lo he leído. He preferido consultarlo contigo.

Sabes que le prometimos ayudarla, no podemos defraudarla ahora.

Lo sé, y me duele tener estas dudas, pero puede que una vez sepamos qué es eso tan importante que nos quiere comunicar puede que estemos en peligro TODOS, so sólo tú y yo. Significará un cambio importante en nuestras vidas.

Lee lo que tengas que leer, seguro que no es tan grave, y aunque lo fuera, ella era de nuestra familia, se lo debemos. Además si los chicos se enteran no nos lo perdonarían nunca.

Tienes razón… no tenemos otra opción.

"Antes_ que nada, me presentaré, me llamo John Clever, y soy la media naranja de Eva. Sí ella me encontró al fin tras tantos años de búsqueda. La conocí hace quince años, en una isla paradisíaca donde me encontraba celebrando mi graduación como doctor. En cuanto la vi, me enamoré de ella, y aunque al principio ella me rehuía, finalmente cayó rendida a mis pies, o yo a los de ella... Su hermana lo es todo para mí desde aquel día. Pronto decidimos unir nuestras vidas, y ella me contó su secreto. Al principio no lo creí, pues científicamente era imposible, aunque con el tiempo he descubierto que no. Efectivamente, le hice pruebas, intenté sacarle sangre, pero se rompían las agujas, tomarle el pulso, pero no tenía… en fin no había explicación científica y la evidencia estaba ante mí, Eva era una vampiro y yo su presa._

_Varias veces, le pedí que me transformara, pero no quiso, así que no me dejó alternativa. Si yo no podía ser como ella, ella sería como yo._

_Ahí fue cuando empecé a investigar. La forma en que un humano se convierte en vampiro, me dio la pista. Si la ponzoña era la causante de la transformación, la ponzoña debía ser vencida. Aprovechando que era profesor y decano de la universidad de Harvard comencé mis investigaciones en secreto, camufladas en encontrar una vacuna para un virus que había aparecido congelado en un iceberg y que podría volver a infectar el mundo._

_Realmente, no estaba mintiendo del todo, buscaba una vacuna, una cura para la ponzoña. Tendría que desarrollarla en el laboratorio, y después probarla, ya vería cómo._

_Eva me apoyó desde el primer momento, pues ella no deseaba más que volver a sentir latir su corazón y que termináramos nuestros días juntos, envejeciendo. Mi trabajo no dio sus frutos hasta hace poco, aunque no es definitivo, tengo que continuar investigando para hallar "el milagro"._

_Mis investigaciones y resultados positivos han llegado hasta la realeza, vuestra realeza, y ellos no quieren que continúe investigando, me ven como una amenaza. Han secuestrado a Eva en un intento de chantajearme, y posiblemente lo lograrán. He escondido mi cuaderno de anotaciones, en él están todos mis avances y cómo he llegado hasta donde estoy ahora, pero necesito que alguien continúe mi tarea por mí. Eva me habló de tu hijo, sé que es médico y que le encantan los retos. Necesito que me ayude. _

_He pensado que, tal vez, podría solicitar una beca en esta universidad, yo arreglaré las cosas para que se la concedan, y yo sería si tutor en el mejor de los casos, en el peor tendría que hacer el trabajo sólo, o quizás pueda proporcionarle un colaborador._

_Te envío una solicitud, sólo se ha de rellenar y enviar con su expediente académico y trayectoria profesional, yo lo reconoceré. Por otro lado, he dejado pistas sobre dónde se encuentra mí cuaderno de laboratorio con la esperanza de que sepa descifrarlas._

_Por favor ayúdame, espero que estas líneas lleguen a tu poder sin problemas, por favor destrúyelas, no conserves nada que pueda delatarte._

_Desesperado_

_J. Clever."_

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, no dábamos crédito a lo que en ella nos hacía entender: una cura, el milagro, como lo había llamado él. ¿Sería eso posible? Todo indicaba que sí, de otro modo los Vulturis no se hubieran involucrado en esto.

Decidimos que teníamos que hacer algo, así que rellenamos la solicitud, incluimos el expediente de nuestro hijo junto con una foto y la mandamos a Harvard. Creo que va a matarnos, pero teníamos que hacerlo.

___________________________________________________________

¿qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews, son mi premio. No sean muy malas, recuerden que es mi primer fic.

Un beso.


	5. 04 FRESAS Y FRESIAS

**CAPITULO CUARTO**

**FRESAS Y FRESIAS**

**Edward's POV**

Abrí el sobre de la Universidad de Harvad, estaba dirigido a mí pero no imaginaba qué querrían de mí enviando un sobre oficial. Yo no me había interesado jamás por esa Universidad, a pesar de que era la mejor del país y mis notas me permitían de sobra que me admitieran en ella en cualquiera de las carreras que allí se impartían. Me gustaba ser discreto, así que mis estudios los realicé en una universidad media, intentando no destacar demasiado, aunque fui el segundo de mi promoción de medicina. No quería destacar demasiado, pero mi orgullo me impidió quedar como un estudiante medio, aunque en el fondo sabía que me había dejado ganar por otro, pero algún sacrificio había que hacer.

Lo que vi y lo que leí me dejó atónito. No puede ser, ha de haber algún error, pero entonces ¿por qué el sobre iba dirigido a mí y tenían todos mis datos? ¿Una beca? ¿Qué beca? YO no he solicitado ninguna. ¿Departamento de investigación hematológica? Debe ser una broma pesada. Un vampiro, investigando con sangre, y además seguramente sangre "humana". Deben estar locos. Seguro es cosa de Emmet, siempre con sus bromas, pero esto es pasarse. Aunque pensándolo bien no lo ha podido hacer sólo, esto es demasiado elaborado, pero, un momento ¿cómo han hecho para ocultármelo? No, definitivamente no pueden haber sido ellos, a menos que

Carlisle, ¿puedes explicarme cómo me han concedido una beca en Harvard si no la he solicitado?

Tranquilo hijo, ha sido cosa mía. Creo que te vendrá muy bien para tú currículum.

Sí claro, y también me vendrán estupendamente los antecedentes por asesinato.

No creo que sea para tanto hijo, tu madre y yo creímos que te alegrarías. Después de haber estudiado tantas veces la carrera de medicina pensamos que ten vendría bien cambiar un poco el tipo de trabajo que haces.

Y experimentar con sangre es lo mejor que se os ha ocurrido.

¿Sangre? ¿De qué estás hablando?

La beca es para el departamento de investigación hematológica. Creo que deberías haber tenido en cuenta este pequeño detalle, dadas mis tendencias alimentarias.

Sabíamos que el departamento investigaba enfermedades, pero no pensamos en la sangre.

¿Y cómo creéis que prueban las vacunas o las medicinas? Se las dan o inyectan a los pacientes y luego les realizan análisis. De todo tipo. ¿Dónde dices que te dieron tus títulos de medicina?

Edward, no sabíamos… - miente pésimo mi padre.

No me vengas con tonterías, eres médico igual que yo, sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Edward, creo que ya es hora de que te enfrentes más directamente a tus temores. Ya deberías ser completamente inmune a la sangre humana como lo soy yo. Llevas tratando con pacientes mucho tiempo.

Sí pero no puedo ejercer tanto tiempo como quisiera, ya sabes, por mi apariencia. Ya me cuesta bastante aparentar 25 años como para ejercer más de tres o cuatro años cada vez.

Esto es diferente créeme. Sabes que no es igual la llamada de la sangre tibia dentro de un cuerpo humano que la sangre de un tubo de ensayo carente de calor.

Aún así, es un riesgo demasiado grande, no quiero ser un monstruo. Sabes que el mínimo error podría minar mi resistencia.

Lo dudo mucho, fíjate en mí, con la práctica he conseguido inmunidad no ve por qué tú no puedes haberla conseguido también.

Yo no tengo cuatrocientos años de práctica.

Por favor, acepta la beca, comprueba por ti mismo tus capacidades, y en cualquier caso, siempre puedes renunciar si las cosas no son como espero. No me decepcionarás.

Es un riesgo demasiado alto, no puedo poner en peligro a seres humanos sólo para probar mi resistencia, es muy peligroso para ellos.

Por favor,

Está bien, de acuerdo, pero no digas que os lo advertí.

No puedo decepcionar a mis padres, ellos confían en mí. De cualquier modo pronto tendré que dejar mi trabajo antes de levantar sospechas. Ya circulan suficientes rumores sobre mí, que si duermo en una cámara hiperbática, que si me he hecho un mini lifting, que si tomo antirradicales libres… tonterías, cualquier teoría se aleja mucho de la realidad.

Así que yo, Edward Cullen, un vampiro centenario me voy a dedicar a investigar la sangre humana, qué ironía.

Tardé un par de días en solucionar el papeleo en el consultorio, me dolió dejar a mis pacientes pero no era la primera vez. Recogí todas mis cosas aunque Alice había insistido en que no me harían falta donde iba ya que ella se encargaría de llenarme el armario en cuanto solucionase lo de su traslado y el de los demás. Alice es la representante en Estados Unidos de una casa de modas europea, no diré nombres.

…

Entré en las oficinas, preguntando por el departamento de personal, donde finalmente me atendió la señorita Mary. Tras miss presentación, y pese a que la noté nerviosa por mi presencia (es lo que tiene mi esencia de vampiro y mi presencia física), parecía que le daría un ataque de un momento a otro, y no era la única, sentía las miradas del resto de mujeres en la sala, todas habían acudido con excusas tontas sólo para deleitarse con mi imagen; en fin que a la señorita Mary casi le da un soponcio y aún así pudo articular algunas palabras:

Su contrato estará listo en la tarde. Debe volver entonces para firmarlo, el Decano le esperará las seis.

Gracias, señorita. Dígame ¿hay algún hotel o pensión donde pueda quedarme?

OH, no… esto… no es necesario. Su beca incluye alojamiento en el Campus.

Estupendo. – Sonó convincente pero en el fondo hubiera preferido alojarme más aisladamente, sin tantas tentaciones alrededor.

Puede instalarse ya si quiere, no creo que vaya a haber problema con su contrato. Normalmente hasta que no lo firme no debería darle su alojamiento pero… haré una excepción.

Muchas gracias, me hace un favor enorme. - En sus pensamientos replico que "el favor se lo hacía a ella misma, aunque quizás su compañera sea peligrosa para mis intenciones, no mejor no, es muy poca cosa aunque simpática", ¿cómo? ¿compartir alojamiento? Lo que me faltaba.

Tiene que dirigirse a la zona Este del campus, casita número 13. No creo que se pierda… "aunque me gustaría que se perdiera conmigo…"- bloqueé sus pensamientos, era demasiado para mí.

Salí maldiciendo mi mala suerte, tengo que compartir alojamiento, y encima no he podido averiguar nada de mí ¿compañera?, un momento es una chica, oh no, tendré que soportar todo el día sus pensamientos obscenos hacia mí. Iba a arrepentiré de estar aquí, lo sabía, tendré que bloquear los pensamientos de casi todo el mundo, los del género femenino porque sabía el efecto que causaba en ellas y los del género masculino porque me veían como la competencia. Qué absurdos, jamás seré su competencia, si supieran…

Estacioné mi Volvo en la entrada, vaya no está mal la casita al menos por fuera. Agudicé el oído dispuesto a escuchar lo que pasaba en su interior, sólo escuche una respiración acompasada y tranquila, alguien dormía en su interior. Desbloqueé mi mente, intentando escuchar lo que pensaba esa persona, pero no podía reconocer su voz ya que nunca la había escuchado. Aspiré antes de entrar y, OPS! Un olor embriagador me dejó quieto, me envaré, mis fosas nasales se abrieron hasta lo inimaginable sólo quería seguir disfrutando de ese aroma. Mis instintos comenzaron a aflorar incapaz de controlarlos, y de pronto… SED, una terrible SED invadió mi cuerpo, "_OH no, maldición, tengo que huir de aquí he de ir a cazar"_. Subí en mi coche no sin antes aspirar otra bocanada más de aquel aroma y me dirigí al bosque más cercano, tenía que cazar.

"_Maldita sea, alguien emite un aroma celestial para mis fosas nasales. Mi peor pesadilla se acaba de confirmar. Pero ¿quién será la persona que huele tan bien para mí? Espero que no sea mi compañera, no he podido averiguarlo ya que no me he acercado más a la casa, pero tengo que volver. No sé cómo me voy a controlar, pero intentaré hacer el esfuerzo"._

**Bella's POV**

Desperté, había oído estacionar un coche en la calle. Supuse que había llegado algún vecino ya que nadie entró en la casa. ¿Cuándo llegará mi compañero? Escogí una habitación de las de la planta de abajo, deshice el equipaje y acomodé mis cosas en el armario y en cuarto de baño coloqué mis utensilios de aseo y decidí darme un baño para relajarme.

Llené la bañera con agua caliente, eché mis sales de baño preferidas y me sumergí en ella, quedándome dormida casi sin darme cuenta.

**Edward's POV**

Después de cazar un par de ciervos me sentía mucho mejor. Mi sed se había esfumado y me encontraba mucho más tranquilo. _"Debo volver, ni siquiera sé quién es el dueño de tan dulce aroma que me hace la boca agua. Quizás sólo era la visita de algún vecino."_ Esperaba no tener que volver a oler semejante manjar por el bien de su fuente.

Estacioné el coche frente a la casa. Abrí la puerta del coche y me bajé. Aspiré, pero el aroma embriagador de antes no estaba, en su lugar había un olor como aromático de fresas y fresias, muy agradable por cierto, pero no como el de antes aunque se asemejaba. Pensé que sería el rastro del anterior, así que no me preocupé demasiado. Bajé mi equipaje del vehículo y me acerqué a la casa, debatiéndome entre entrar o llamar a la puerta. Me decanté por lo primero puesto que al fin y al cabo estaba en mi derecho.

Al entrar había un salón muy acogedor con una chimenea, muy bien decorado. Percibí el olor a fresas y fresias, seguí su rastro hasta una puerta cerrada, no la abrí por precaución, así que primero eché un vistazo a la casa, dos habitaciones, una de ellas ya había sido ocupada, una cocina que daba al patio trasero, el salón, lo que supuse era el baño y una escalera que conducía a la parte superior de la casa: una habitación abuhardillada, genial un lugar tranquilo para mí. Volvía abajo, dejé mis cosas en la habitación vacía y me dirigí al salón a esperar que mi compañera saliera de lo que había supuesto el baño, ya tardaba demasiado. Me preparé mentalmente para el impacto del embriagador aroma puesto que decidí que mi compañera era la dueña del mismo y que cuando la tuviera cerca de mí tendría que reprimirme como nunca antes.

De pronto escuché como alguien salía de la bañera, y soltaba el tapón de la misma, la escuché acercarse lentamente hasta la puerta y esta se abrió. Lo que vi me dejó congelado, incapaz de reaccionar.

…

**Bella's POV**

Desperté en la bañera, muy relajada pero con un dolor de cuello terrible, tendré que ir mañana a que me den un masaje. Me incorporé, salí de la bañera y quité el tapón para que vaciara, me envolví en una toalla y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño vi una figura en el salón y me asusté, la toalla cayó al suelo y yo quedé petrificada ante lo que tenía frente a mí: un adonis griego perfecto. Todo se volvió oscuro.

________________________________________________________________

Sé que igual es un poco corto y les dejo con la emoción, pero prefiero dejarlo aquí. Tengo una ligera idea sobre como se darán las cosas, reflexionaré el fin de semana y la próxima semana espero continuar con el encuentro. Ya ambos se han visto y sienten cosas distintas a primera vista. Dejen sus opiniones y no se corten con sus comentarios, aunque repito: es mi primer fic. Sé que tengo que pulir muchas cosas pero poco a poco espero mejorar.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y NOS LEEMOS!!!


	6. 05 EDWARD Y BELLA

**CAPITULO QUINTO**

**EDWARD Y BELLA**

**Edwar's POV**

Sentí que se me helaba la sangre al ver la fragilidad y belleza de la humana que tenía ante mí. Me sobrecogí pensando en cuánto la había asustado y si se encontraría bien, pues se había desmayado con sólo verme. Escuché el repiqueteo de su corazón y su débil respiración – _al menos no ha muerto del susto_ – La envolví como pude en la toalla que había caído al suelo, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a su habitación, depositándola en la cama delicadamente, temiendo romperla con mi contacto. Después fui a la cocina, busqué en el frigorífico, al menos había leche, pero no sé de qué se alimentaba esta chica… calenté un vaso de leche con cacao y lo dejé en la mesilla de su habitación – _la reconfortará cuando despierte _-. Después me senté en la mecedora a esperar que despertara.

**Bella's POV**

Abrí ojos, estaba en mi habitación – _ha sido un sueño muy extraño… pero ¿cómo he llegado aquí? Oh dios mío no lo recuerdo, y si no ha sido un sueño… no, no puede ser cierto, alguien tan hermoso no puede ser real. _– Miré a mi alrededor, un vaso de leche, yo no he preparado ninguno, - _dios mío no estoy sola, y acabo de salir de la bañera _-.

¿Quién está ahí?

Tranquila, no te asustes. Soy Edward Cullen, tu nuevo compañero.

Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero no he podido evitarlo, me has asustado demasiado.

No lo sientas, suelo causar ese efecto. – _vaya eso ha sonado demasiado engreído _–

Como pude alcancé la bata que estaba a los pies de la cama, me la puse y me levanté. - _Al menos ha sido amable al acostarme en la cama, pero seguro que me ha visto hasta la partida de nacimiento… _- Me tomé el vaso de leche y dije:

¿Podrías esperar en el salón? Tengo que ponerme algo más presentable. Por cierto me llamo Isabella Swan, pero creo que puedes llamarme Bella después de todo.

Muy bien Bella, te espero en el salón.

Quedé pensativa en mi habitación, _¿y c´´omo me ha tocado este dios como compañero? Definitivamente esta investigación me va a costar de sacar adelante, con tanta distracción…. ¡!Vaya suerte la mía!!_

Me acerqué al armario y me puse lo primero que encontré, unos shorts azul cielo y una camiseta gris, luego me puse unas zapatillas y me dirigí al salón.

En cuanto entré me gustó lo que vi: MI hombre perfecto sentado en el sofá. – _Un momento dije MI hombre perfecto, esto no puede estar pasando. Isabella despierta, no empieces a soñar todavía, es demasiado hombre para tan poca cosa._

Bien, ya estoy presentable. Siento lo de antes.

Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. Siento haberme presentado sin que nadie te avisara que ya me iba a instalar, pero es que tenía prisa por descansar. En un momento desharé mi equipaje y me iré a dormir.

Por mí no lo hagas. Esto… quiero decir que puedes ver la tele si quieres o puedes hacerme compañía. – _Dios mío, contrólame, me lo estoy comiendo con la mirada y encima prácticamente le he pedido una cita._

Por lo que solo queda libre una habitación, así que no tendré que elegir. Aunque me gustaría utilizar la habitación de arriba para mis proyectos, si no te importa.

Pues mal empezamos, porque yo había pensado lo mismo. Creo que es mi lugar favorito de la casa. En todo caso o lo compartimos o lo echamos a suertes.- "_Aprovecho que hoy parece que estoy en racha. Que diga que la compartiremos, por favor… por favor…"_

En tal caso, podemos echarlo a suertes o compartirla ya que parece que vamos a trabajar en la misma investigación.

Vale, podemos probar a compartirla y si no funciona ya pensaremos en otro sistema.

Entonces, de acuerdo. Buenas noches y hasta mañana.

Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto se fue hacia su habitación a descansar, por lo que me quedé completamente sola en el salón con la única compañía del televisor. _"Y pensar que podría compartir mis noches con alguien como él. Despierta Isabella, deja de soñar. Mejor sí, aunque si es tan inteligente como para haber sido elegido, creo que podría fijarse en alguien como yo." _ Dejé de soñar despierta y me retiré a mi habitación, ya tendría tiempo mañana para tantear el terreno, aunque nunca he estado interesada en una relación pero creo que es hora de probar con una.

La noche transcurrió sin problemas, aunque me desperté más de una vez y me levanté a por un vaso de agua, no vi a mi compañero y ni siquiera lo escuché respirar o roncar pese a que pegué mi oreja a su puerta para escuchar cómo dormía. _"Madre mía, ahora me dedico a espiar a la gente que duerme, y además cómo se me ocurre que semejante hombre pueda siquiera roncar, aunque pensándolo mejor algún defecto tiene que tener, si no a qué altura deja al resto de los mortales: guapo no guapísimo, cuerpo perfecto, tallado al estilo de los dioses griegos, con un olor embriagador, inteligente hasta límites insospechados, incluso me pareció simpático, algo tiene que tener. ¿Venga ya dónde está el truco? Isabella para ya, te vas a sonrojar tú sola y si te ve va a pensar que eres rara."_

Me levanté, fui al baño, qué suerte estaba libre, tomé mi ducha matutina y salí con la intención de hacer el desayuno para los dos. Eché la ropa sucia en el cesto de la lavadora y comencé en la cocina con la preparación de las tortitas, el café, la lecha y el zumo. Temí accidentarme durante todo el proceso, pero finalmente el desayuno estaba listo y servido en la mesa de la cocina, pero Edward no parecía haberse levantado aún. Miré la hora en el reloj de la cocina y al ver que si no me daba prisa iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, decidí despertar a Edward. Me dirigí a su habitación y pegué la oreja en la puerta intentando escuchar algún sonido proveniente del interior. No escuchaba nada, nada en absoluto. Pensé en llamar a la puerta, pero no sabía si estaría durmiendo y lo despertaría, tampoco sabía si tenía el mismo horario que yo, no habíamos hablado apenas tan sólo sabía su nombre y el efecto que producía todo él en mí. De pronto perdí el equilibrio y me sentí caer, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llegó en su lugar unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron evitando mí caída, aunque mi cara fue a parar contra otra superficie mucho más arrebatadora: el pecho de Edward.

**Edwar's POV**

Pasé la mayor parte de la noche repasando los acontecimientos del día y preguntándome por qué había aceptado venir hasta aquí. A parte de un compromiso de mi padre, nada me retenía aquí, incluso mi forma de vida corría peligro ya que me encontraba a escasos metros de la tentación, una tentación tan fuerte que quemaba mi garganta cada vez que pensaba en ella. Varias veces hice y deshice la maleta a punto ya de abandonar aquella locura. ¿Qué iba a investigar aquí? Ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que buscar únicamente que encontraría pistas. ¿Y esta humana? ¿Ella también formaba parte del pack?

_"No le des tantas vueltas, estás aquí por algo, lo haces y te vas, no volverás a verla." _Como si fuera tan fácil. En primer lugar sólo sabía que debía investigar algo en el laboratorio, algo que era peligroso incluso para mí y que los Volturis no deseaban que encontrara, sólo me faltaba una frágil y delicada humana de por medio, mejor aún, sólo me faltaba Bella en medio de todo este rompecabezas. Miré mi reloj, las 3 de la madrugada, seguramente ya no habría nadie despierto en el Campus por lo que decidí dar una vuelta por si encontraba alguna pista. Bella dormía en su habitación, me asomé sin hacer ruido y la vi, parecía un ángel ahí dormida plácidamente, se me hacía la boca agua pero al mismo tiempo sentía otro impulso diferente que me decía que debía protegerla, que ella era especial no sólo por su sangre. No sabía que estaba sintiendo o no quería admitirlo pero creo que me atraía, no como comida, como algo más.

Dejé a Bella durmiendo en la casa y salí hacia el laboratorio, tal vez ahí encontraría algún dato que me diera algo por dónde empezar a buscar. Entré sigilosamente, efectivamente allí había habido derramamiento de sangro no hacía mucho, a pesar de que habían limpiado yo todavía podía sentir el aroma de la sangre mezclado con otras sustancias que seguramente habían utilizado para limpiar el lugar. También olía a vampiro, este olor era más reciente. _"Así que volvieron, seguramente buscaban algo más, tal vez lo mismo que yo". _ El despacho del laboratorio estaba abierto, así que entré y busqué en el escritorio, en el fondo del cajón había un sobre que decía "Isabella Swan". Lo cojí y pensé en abrirlo, pero podía contener algo personal, por lo que opté por dejarlo donde estaba y mañana cuando esté aquí con Bella haré como que lo encuentro casualmente y se lo entregaré, tal vez contenga información importante.

Volví a la casa, ya pronto amanecería y Bella despertaría. Entré en mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, como si durmiera. Al rato sentí un olor de la cocina, olía bien, pero a comida de humanos, aunque las fresas y las fresias de Bella también las percibía claramente, ¡dios, estaba en la gloria! Sentí unos pasos acercarse hasta la puerta y Bella se acercó a ella sigilosamente _"qué tierna, no quiere despertarme, pero si ella supiera lo que soy ni siquiera se acercaría a 100 metros de mí". _Me levanté sin hacer ruido y abrí la puerta. Ella se vio sorprendida por la repentina situación y comenzó a caer hacia mí. La sujeté con mis brazos pero dejé que su cara descansara sobre mi pecho.

¿Así que espiándome?- Su cara se puso roja como un tomate, dios que manjar.

Ups. No, yo… este… venía ver si te habías despertado, el desayuno está listo y, al menos yo, creo que llegaré tarde.

No te preocupes, no voy a desayunar. – por lo menos lo que yo querría.

Vaya, después de lo que me ha costado evitar quemarme o tirar todo por el suelo.

Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre. ¿Cuál es tú horario?

A las 9 tengo que ir al laboratorio, he de empezar a ponerme al día, además de llevar mis cosas.

En ese caso te acompaño, yo también empiezo a las 9.

Parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.- dijo Bella.

Eso parece, prácticamente estaremos juntos a tiempo completo, trabajar y vivir en el mismo lugar es lo que tiene.

Continuamos conversando de camino al laboratorio. Sentía curiosidad por esta humana, no parecía una humana más, tenía algo, u no se qué que me hacía sentir vivo. Me encantaba la manera que tenía de ruborizarse y cómo se aceleraba su corazón cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, como cuando cayó en mis brazos, me la hubiese comido en ese instante, era tan tierna…


	7. AVISO

Hola, sé que esto no se puede hacer, pero voy a publicar esta nota para consultaros algo. Mi historia está teniendo una pésima aceptación, en el último capítulo no he recibido ni un solo review, ni siquiera para decirme lo malo que es el fic. Sé que publiqué el capítulo muy corto, pero lo rehice y lo publiqué más extenso. También he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero es que el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo y la inspiración me deja demasiado sola.

Debido a ello, y si no veo que realmente os gusta el fic, me temo que lo cerraré, no sin disgusto, pero considero que mi esfuerzo no vale la pena ya que no se ve recompensado ni siquiera con una mísera crítica aunque sea mala.

Espero vuestras respuestas.


End file.
